Reflections in the Eye
by Aisuruayame
Summary: Kid Flash also known as Wally West has a crush and it's getting worse. He can't tell the person... right?
1. Prolog

I do not own Young Justice, nor any characters from this story. I make no profit on this. It is for fun only. On another note this is my first story posting here. Please be gentle?

Prolog.

It had been a long day, and he knew they were tired. Hell they were all tired from the mission. But even still his eyes couldn't leave the taught backside of his team mate's body. Pearl white teeth grasped a soft peach toned bottom lip to keep them from saying anything to give them away. Hands clenched and unclenched from fists before they darted for the closest bathroom. Once inside they fell against a closed door and down it to land his butt upon the cold tile floor. Ripping off their upper clothes pale hands went into their hair to grasp it. This was just getting out of control now. They whimpered softly as teeth gnawed upon their lip making it look fuller and more red the peach.

They knew, absolutely knew, that it would be impossible to comfort their feelings for their crush. But this was just driving them insane. Every move they would make was driving them further and further into insanity. They looked at the shower stall and sighed softly before getting back up from the ground and stripped the rest of their clothing off to shower. The spray of the hot water hitting their skin made them sigh as pale hands slowly skimmed over their body. They wondered what their object of affection would think if the person saw them naked like this. Another sigh ripped from their slightly parted lips in despair before quickly washing themselves up.

Strawberry scented shampoo filled the steam heated room as they quickly washed up. Once finished they turned the water off. Stepped out of the stall, wrapped a towel about slender hips and walked, only stopping in front of the fogged mirror. A shaky hand came up and wiped it away clearing the mirror for their reflection. Bright emerald green eyes, soaked fiery red hair and a pale freckled face looked back at them. Wally West stared back at his reflection and he wondered if he told them. If he told Conner Kent that he loved him what his answer would be.

He turned away from his reflection and opened the door, he took one last look at the mirror before turning the light off and left to go put on some clothes.

A/N: Okay so it's only the Prolog but please R and R.


	2. Chapter 1

A sigh escaped their lips as they pressed the button. Over and over and over again. No missions, nothing to do, but sit here and be bored. Wally groaned from the couch he was sprawled upon. Summer vacation had just started and already he was bored out of his flipping little mind. His red hair fell upon a throw pillow that his head was currently occupying. He could go visit his team mates, but the one person there he didn't want to see at the moment was there. He groaned as he found some cartoons and dropped the remote on his slightly exposed stomach. His long sleeve yellow shirt was a bit baggy on his slender physique. Light blue baggy pants showed off the beginnings of his red and orange boxers.

Even though the TV was on his mind wasn't occupied with the cat and mouse upon the screen. No his mind had somehow shifted towards the one person his mind was constantly filled with now.

Superboy. Conner Kent.

He groaned softly and bit his bottom lip. Why did the clone have to just pop into his head like this? His arm hung from the couch and his other hand laid upon his stomach. It wasn't that he didn't like Supy, oh no it was the opposite even. He had developed freaking feelings for the boy! And now every time, every day his mind was filled with the strong chested, broody, shy boy. He didn't even know how it began. One minute he was flirting with Megan and Artemis and the next he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He had tried to cover it up, even so much as started to take showers away from the group. But it wasn't helping.

Beyond the moving pictures he could see his reflection there and frowned. He wasn't pretty or even cute. He had way to many freckles and his hair was bright red. His skin was slightly tan, but in winter would turn pale almost pasty like. His only best feature he assumed were his eyes. His hand on his stomach came up and touched the corner of his eye. Was it his only best feature? He couldn't ask Conner, the boy wouldn't know. And like hell he would ask Artemis or Megan. Kaldur was out of the question as well. Which left whom, Robin? But then again Robin was his best friend and he was honest all the time. Wasn't he? Sure no one knew Robin's secret identity, thanks to a certain bat, but that didn't mean he wasn't honest. Making up his mind which was rather slow in this case Wally West grabbed his red goggles and was off.

"So. . . .you want my opinion. . . .on your looks?" Robin asked as he looked at his best friend.

KF nodded his head as he bit his bottom lip. A nasty habit he had found recently.

"Dude why?"

"Uhm cause?" He asked and tilted his head to the side.

A slick black brow raised from behind black shades.

Wally sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Because I want to know if I'm attractive."

That made a smile come to the boy wonder's face.

"You like someone don't you?" He asked and laughed as a dark blush ran across Wally's cheeks.

"Come on man who is it?"

Wally mumbled.

"Who? Stop mumbling man."

"I said it's Superboy okay?"

The smile on his face died as both eyebrows raised in utter shock. Robin for the life of him couldn't speak. He had thought it was Megan or even Artemis from the way KF had always flirted with them. But this, this had just blown his mind out of the water.

"Don't look at me like that Rob!" Wally whined as he slammed his face into his friend's pillow.

"Dude how can't I? You have a crush on Conner Kent! With Superboy!"

Wally's hand was pressed against Robin's mouth faster then he could blink.

"Shut-up! Do you want all of them to hear you? Especially Kon?" Wally asked a desperate tone in his voice.

Robin pushed the hand away after he shook his head.

"But yes. I think. . .I know I have a crush on him."

"Dude tell him. Yeah he doesn't know much about teenage stuff, but it never hurts."

"Your suppose to be the smartest guy besides the Bats here and your telling me to do something that I can't do?" He asked.

"Why not?" Robin asked becoming confused by him.

"Well first off he's Superboy. You don't just walk up to him and say, "hey Supy wanna have sex?" And second. . . .what if he doesn't find me attractive or worse what if he doesn't like me at all?" He asked his tone was filled with doubt and pain.

Robin wanted to hit his friend, just once in the back of the head.

"Look. You are attractive okay? If you want him to like you stop annoying him okay?" Robin said.

"You mean flirt with him instead?" He asked brightening up. "I could do that! Thanks Robin!" And with that he was gone before Robin could even protest against his plan.

He just sighed and closed his door.

A hand covered their mouth, sharp blue eyes were a bit wide as they leaned back against the wall. They didn't mean to over hear the conversation. It had just happened. They didn't know what to think. Didn't know what to say. They needed advice. Maybe Kaldur would have the answer. Turning back down the hall way to find their team leader. Conner Kent could only remember the words that Wally west had spoke. He had a crush on him.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay so I would like to say thank you to My first reviewer** umboundpen**. Thank you. And I try really hard not to do much OOCness. But honestly I've never really done a Young Justice or any kind of supper hero fanffiction before. This story is my first one. Mostly I do original stories or one shots upon . And yes I agree with you. My Word Doc. doesn't correct all of my mistakes in both grammer and pronouns as well.

But I am trying to be acrute as possible, all the while trying to make the storry be interesting at the same time.

So any suggestions will be welcomed. I'm still new upon this (ecspecially this website) so all critisim is welcomed. Just not flames I don't really like those. Also After writing this chapter, I got to thinking; and perhaps you could help, of doing a KaldurxWally story too.

And look I'm rambling again. So Thank you again. And hope everyone out there those whom don't revie and those whom do, those whom read it and those whom like it. Thank you all. And enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

This was annoying! No scratch that, this was just down right rude! Yeah that was it. He knew what annoying was, but this, this was just out right rudely wrong. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from grabbing the large and older boy and just scream at him. Two weeks! Two weeks of him trying to impress his crush and all of it was just shot down the drain. He tried everything from slowing down; which was the most hardest thing he had ever done. To baking him cookies; he's no longer to be anywhere near an oven after the incident. Now here he was in their hideout with him screaming into a pillow on his messy bed. Clothes laid about in heaps here and there, but he didn't care this was his personal space.

He moved the pillow away from his face as tears started to form in his eyes after a bout of screaming ended. His throat hurt now and there was a small wet spot of drool on his pillow. His eyes burned as the tear fell down the side of his head. A few would go in a different direction but most of them fell to the side. He just didn't get it. He stopped playing practical jokes on everyone, stopped his flirting with the girls and instead tried his hardest to flirt with Conner. But nothing he seemed to do was working. During missions he would volunteer to be with him and was always shot down. He would offer him a book, but was ignored point blank. And whenever he tried to get him alone. He would make up some excuse or say he has to go find someone. And now here he was Wally West in frustrated tears lying on his bed in just his red and yellow Flash logo boxers.

He palmed at both tears and eyes as he sat up and looked at the red lights on his digital clock. It was still early, only ten at night and yet here he was in his room alone while the others were doing whom knows what.

A timid knock on the door made KF put the pillow he had been crying on lay over his lap.

"What?"

The door opened and he just groaned softly at the dark-skinned leader came inside.

"Kid are you okay?" He asked as he closed the door behind himself.

"Oh yeah just peachy! Never been better! I'm just honky dory you know? Man have I never felt better-"

"Stop rambling Kid!" The leader said in a superior voice. When no words came Kaldur sighed softly and sat in a chair in front of one of the younger team members. "What's really wrong KF?" He asked softly as he touched Wally's shoulder and watched the tears fly up into his eyes.

"Nothing okay? Just leave me be." Wally replied sniffling out his words.

"Look I ask because we're worried about you. You haven't been acting like yourself and it's making us really worried."

Wally West didn't know what came over him that night. But once the flood gates opened they refused to close. He cried into Kaldur's shoulder his hands were clenched tightly into the other's shirt. And the entire time Wally West cried out for his own broken heart Kaldur was there to pick up the pieces. By the time the speedster could no longer shed any more tears he only sat back and started to hiccup. Kaldur laughed softly at the cuteness that was Wally West. Red puffy eyes, trembling bottom lip that begged to be sucked upon, wet stained cheeks that smelled like sea water, and the small hiccupping sounds that came from his chest. The boy was breath taking.

Kaldur's hand came up and wiped his cheeks with a thumb smiling as he kissed the other's forehead.

"W-What was that *hic* for?" Wally asked as he looked into the bright oceanic eyes of the blonde haired male.

"Nothing just seemed like you needed it."

"Okay. . .huh?" Wally asked blinking as he rubbed his eye.

Kaldur just smiled and got up patting his head.

"Like I said it just seemed like you needed it," he replied and left the speedsters room. Leaving behind a very confused Kid Flash.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't avoid him like this you know. It's killing him inside."<p>

Blue eyes turned down and their brood was set into place.

"What am I suppose to do then?" They asked.

"How about actual talking?" Kaldur said before walking away from the boy.

Conner groaned softly and stepped up to the closed door and knocked upon it. The muffled sounds of 'it's unlocked' was; he assume, his invitation to open the door.

"Wally? Can we talk?

* * *

><p>AN: So here it is. Again R and R is appreciated and most welcomed! Thank you for your support!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey all! I want to give a shout out to unboundpen for bettaing this for me! I really appreciate it! And to thank all whom are reading my story as well. I am sorry if it's a short chapter, but the pervious ending was stinky and I didn't like it. But no owrries it's not over yet. So thank you all! And have fun reading this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

The silence was killing him, literally, it was freaking killing him. And the person standing; no I'm sorry scratch that, leaning against his desk wasn't helping either. The tension in the room was so thick Wally felt like he could choke on it. But here he sat quietly and patiently; even if it was killing him, to hear what Conner had to say.

"So. . ." Wally said softly.

Well one of them had to break the silence after a near five minutes of silence.

Conner looked at him and Wally could have sworn he saw just a hint of a blush on his cheeks before looking away to clear his throat.

"I . . . uhm know. I know about the . . . well you know. The crush Wally," he said.

"Okay."

Conner rubbed the back of his neck, finding that he was unable to speak the words that he had formed just moments ago.

"Look Con, I like you I'll admit it now. It's why I've been flirting with you, trying to catch your eye. But," at this Wally took a deep breath to calm his overly racing heart to slow down to a normal fast pace. "If you don't like it then I'll stop. I don't want you to ignore me anymore, it hurts."

Conner just looked at the small speedster with focused eyes. The boy just spilled his heart and was blushing like mad now after his own confession. He couldn't help but look at the scarlet tinned face of KF. And for some reason his heart skipped a beet at the sight.

Looking at the young super hero as he sat there. It made him really look at Wally. The fiery red hair, the most gorgeous emerald eyes he had ever seen. The pale freckled skin that looked not only tempting to touch but to taste as well. Conner before he knew what was happening was standing in front of Wally. His hands came out and cupped either side of his jaw. His thumbs running along the soft clean skin on his cheeks so close to his lips.

He was staring into those eyes and in return those eyes were staring back into his own blue eyes. He leaned down and a groan escaped him as he watched a delicate pink tongue run across Wally's bottom lip making it shine softly in the dim light. Just a taste, just a small taste, is what his mind told him. And before his mind could even grasp what his body was doing. Their lips were pressed together. His eyes closed as he felt the soft and luscious lips against his own.

Wally couldn't believe it! He was being kissed! He was being kissed by Conner! His mind was going a million times faster now as he sat there being kissed. His eyes were wide and his body felt frozen. But as he felt those lips begin to pull away, his body finally caught up to his mind and he leaned in kissing him back. His hands shot up to grasp the black shirt that Conner wore, eyes closed as he tilted his head just slightly, making the kiss deeper and more sensual. But it ended, sooner then Wally would have wanted and he made a small sound that had Conner chuckling at him. Both wearing a smile now as their kiss ended.

"Does this mean you like me too?" Wally asked.

"It means I'm willing to give this a chance. But only a chance Wally. I know some things, but not much on human relationships."

Wally grinned and threw his arms about Conner's neck kissing his cheek and forcing the teen backwards onto his ass and a lap full of Wally West. A; he just realized, nearly naked lap full of Wally West.

"I promise you won't regret this Con! I'll be the best boyfriend ever! You'll see I'll be so good that you'll always be with me! And-"

He blinked as a pair of lips had cut off his fast talking. He moaned softly and melted into the kiss smiling against their kiss.

"Wally," Conner began after stopping their second kiss. "Shut up."

Wally just grinned and held a thumb's up.

"Okee dokee!"

* * *

><p>So I hope you r and r please! And I'll get the next chapter up as soon<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

"Nnn! It hurts!" Wally cried out as he gripped onto the bed sheets.

Conner just looked at him; concern running across his blue eyes.

"I-It's suppose to hurt, but not for long okay? Just hold still and I'll be done soon."

He pushed out his bottom lip making it tremble just slightly and a growl of both annoyance and surrender was ripped from his throat.

"Wally does not give me that hurt puppy dog look. You asked for this, you should have just listened."

Wally's eyes just widened slightly and that made the once puppy dog look become one of a two year ready to throw a tantrum. He crossed his arms about his chest and he turned his head away.

Kaldur, Megan, Artemis, and Robin all started to chuckle at the couple as Conner was wrapping his stomach up with bandages in the medic bay.

Wally gazed at his friends and couldn't help but throw in his own chuckle.

"He's right KF," Robin said as he went over to Wally and hauled himself up on the bed next to him. "You were told not to engage and yet you did."

"I had a perfectly good shot and I wanted to take it!" Wally replied.

"Wally you need to follow orders. Just like if Flash gave you an order."

"Really? He's just as bad as I am," Wally replied grinning in triumph as he puffed out his chest and pulled at his ribs making him wince.

Conner growled at him and Wally held still before his official boyfriend finished up with the small patch job. He looked at Conner and just couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face and the softness his eyes were giving away of young teenage love.

"Oh EW!" Artemis said as she made a gagging noise as she left the bay.

Megan only giggled and followed the blonde archer teen, Robin just gave a smile and slide down giving a wave to go start on his report for Batman. Kaldur came up to Wally and laid a hand upon his head.

"You are going to be alright?" He asked and Wally nodded his head.

"Yep! Supy here will take good care of me won't you Con?" He asked as he looked at his boyfriend. But what he saw made his eyes go just a bit wide in the process. Conner looked ready to tear their team leader's arm right off. And oh boy if he had heat vision you could have bet that the Atlantean would have been noting more then a pile of itty bitty ashes by now.

Aqualad removed his hand and left the room. Wally's eyes narrowed just slightly and looked hard as Conner leant back against the wall, his eyes were on Wally.

"Dude what was that death glare all about?"

"I didn't like it when he touched you like that."

"Didn't like-?" Wally groaned softly. "Oh I see, but its okay if Robin and I sit side by side together playing games? Or M'gann hugs me?" Wally asked. "Dude you're just being jealous, which I have know idea why you should be. Kaldur is just a friend nothing more."

Conner looked away making Wally's jaw drop just slightly.

He slid off the bed and nearly fell if Conner had not wrapped his arm about Wally's waist and his hand grasped his upper arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Wally nodded his head. He was tired and maybe so was Supy.

"I'm being serious though Con," he said looking at him. "There is no reason for you to ever be jealous of anyone here. If I had wanted Kaldur and not you I would have been with him like weeks ago. My pretty little eyes are only on you," he batted his lashes just to prove a point.

Conner smile; it was a small smile, but a smile none the less.

"Your eyes are not the only thing pretty about you Wally."

"Oh really?" Wally asked as he stepped back and turned about his back facing him as he wriggled his backside to Conner. "It's my ass huh? You likey!" He laughed out.

Conner wrapped his arms about Wally's waist and kissed his neck making the speedster melt into his arms.

"It's one feature I like," he said hotly against the pale skin making Wally grasp onto his arms.

"I like your hair, it's soft and smells like strawberries," he nuzzled his nose against the back of his head. "Your skin is really soft and smells really good," he nipped at the back of his ear, forcing Wally to whimper. "I even like your speedy little mind. It never thinks always acts."

"That's just -ah- my way," Wally mewled out as he pressed further back into Conner's embrace.

Conner chuckled as he nibbled and sucked at the sweet spot behind Wally's ear turning his speedy little hero into a pile of goop. When Conner pulled back from Wally's head he ran his tongue over the purple bruise.

"Did you just give me a hickey?" Wally asked in shock.

"Mhmm," he replied as he nuzzled the mark. "You are mine Wally and if I have to give you more love bites all over you to show it I will."

Wally turned in his boyfriend's arms and playfully shoved at his chest.

"Dude don't even think about it. I so don't want to have to explain them to Bats."

Conner just grinned and started to walk away.

"Con? Babe? What was that grin for?" Wally asked as he was left alone in the medic bay. "CONNER KENT!" He shouted before he dashed after him.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Sorry for the waiting, but allot of things happened. So I finally finished it up! Hooray!

* * *

><p>The tapping of their foot and the rumbling of a growl forming in the middle of their chest was making him become even more impatient then when having to go stealth mode for a mission. How long did it take to get ready for an evening out anyways? Conner ran a hand through his hair the short black strands falling back into place. When Wally suggested they go on a date he had been skeptic at first, stating that he had never done a courtship before. In which Wally laughed saying that only old fogies referred to dating as 'courtship'. But when Wally promised Conner a night of food, fun, and maybe some clubbing just the two of them, Conner agreed full heartedly.<p>

But now here he sat in Mount Justice waiting for his boyfriend to get ready for the past thirty minutes. He groaned and was ready to get up and just knock down his door, drag the red head out and leave. But as he got up and turned about all thoughts and plans left at the sight of his red headed speedster.

There stood Wally nibbling upon his lip, a dark red shirt with a black long sleeve thin shirt under it. Tight looking dark blue jeans held onto slender hips showed off the curve and tight muscles of both thighs and ass. Black and white high tops peeked out from the bottom of the jeans. Conner's eyes glazed over as he looked at Wally's outfit then up to his slightly flushed face and wet looking hair, the style of his hair was what one would use by just head banging a few times. The red strands fell over emerald green eyes and Conner just wanted nothing more then to stay home and show the boy just how gorgeous his boyfriend is.

"Sorry it took me long, but M'gann and Artemis picked out my outfit," he said softly as Conner went over to him.

"It's cool," smooth Conner very smooth.

Wally smiled and kissed his lips, "sweet! Okay let's have fun!" Wally said and took his hand.

Tonight was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been interesting. Wally insisted that they try a bugger joint and when the waitress came to give them their drinks and food Conner could see the looks other teens about the place were giving them. That had been a task and a half for Wally to keep Conner settled down long enough to eat, pay the bill and leave before Conner re-arranged any teens face from staring at Wally for more then five seconds.<p>

"Seriously Con, you've got to chilax when other people are just looking at the goods."

At this Wally swayed his hips and Conner only growled into his ear as possessive arms wrapped about his waist. Wally shivered from the growl that sent chills down his spine, his body instantly settling down in those strong arms.

"I don't like it when they look at you period," the super teen replied and he chuckled as Wally whimpered.

"If I could I would carve 'Property of Conner Kent' right on your forehead."

Wally blinked and chuckled at that comment.

"Only if you allow me to tattoo your ass with, 'this belongs to Wally West'."

Conner and Wally both laughed as they walked down the sidewalk towards a video arcade center.

"Okay so we had food, now it's time for some fun!" Wally whooped out throwing a fist into the air.

Conner stopped in front of the two electronic sliding glass doors as they opened up to reveal loud gaming noises and kids of all ages running a muck inside the air conditioned cramped looking gaming building.

"Yeh . . . fun," Conner said as he was dragged inside.

* * *

><p>If you would have told Conner Kent that he would be lying on the ground of a building wearing a plastic chest piece with a plastic gun pointed in the middle of his chest and a Wally West on top of him grinning like an idiot, then you would not have been here right now.<p>

"I win!" Wally said as he pulled the trigger of his laser gun and the sound of Conner's chest piece being hit echoed off the maze walls of the black lighted arena.

The dinging bell for their turn rang out and Wally got up and off of Conner as the older boy rose to his feet.

What had just happened?

"Well see you are new at this Con so it's okay not to fully get this game, but hey I think you did really well!" Wally said as he led his boyfriend out of the brightly glowing arena.

Once they placed their guns and armor away Wally took Conner's hand and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"If I get a kiss every time I loose maybe I should do it more often."

"Ch; if you did that then what fun would it is if I don't get a kiss from you?" Wally asked and Conner smiled pulling him flushed up against his own body.

"Mm too true," Conner replied and kissed Wally back making the kiss passionate.

Wally moaned loudly and wrapped his arms about Con's neck pulling him up closer to the other's lips. The feel of his boyfriend's lips made all thought drift away from Wally, which included where they were.

When they heard a throat clearing they broke off and both boys' gave off horridly embarrassed blushes. Wally just smiled at the man whom had his arms crossed over their chest and had a graying black eyebrow risen at them.

"Sorry!" Wally said and dragged Conner out of the building. Wally couldn't help but begin to laugh and Con was just looking at his boyfriend like he had just lost his mind.

"Wally?"

"S-sorry Con! B-but the look he was giving us! Oh god my sides hurt!" He laughed out wrapping his arms about his stomach.

Superboy just watched his boyfriend laugh in the middle of the sidewalk before his own chuckling induced.

"We should head back, I don't feel like clubbing anymore," Wally said after a while.

"Why?" Conner asked his chuckling subsiding just as quickly as it had come.

Wally moved in close to Conner and raised himself onto the tip of his toes and pressed his lips to the other teen's ear.

"Because I want to do an activity with you that involves just you, me, and one of our beds."

* * *

><p>Okee dokee! R and R everyone!<p> 


End file.
